dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Son Gohan (Future)
| japanese = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | partner = Trunks | previous partner = | base of operations = Earth | headquarters = | anime debut = DBZ164 | manga debut = Trunks the Story –A Lone Warrior– | movie debut = | ova debut = | game debut = | family = * Son Gohan (adoptive great-grandfather) * Burdock (paternal grandfather) * Gine (paternal grandmother) * Gyūmaō (maternal grandfather) * Son Goku (father) * Chi-Chi (mother) * Raditz (uncle) | techniques = *Consecutive Kikōha * Double Axe Handle * Giant Monkey Transformation * Kamehameha * Kikōha * Masenko * Mouth Kikōha * Super Saiyan | tools = |name = Son Gohan}} was the futuristic who lived in Trunks' timeline. He appeared in the special one-shot Trunks the Story –A Lone Warrior– as the mentor of Trunks when he becomes the Earth' last hope after the death of his father due to a heart virus and the murder of Dragon Team at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18. He's far more serious and aggressive than his present timeline counterpart and spends the rest of his life to take down the androids, while training Trunks in the hope that he may one day be able to defeat them. Background He was born in Age 780, as the son of Goku and Chi-Chi, making him a Saiyan/Human hybrid. He lived the same exact life as his counterpart, until Freeza's arrival to Earth, (but the space tyrant and his father were slain by Goku, rather than Trunks). Appearance Personality Because of the dark timeline he lived in, Son Gohan exhibits a serious demeanor, much more so than his present counterpart. He also developed a do-or-die attitude, and was very rational. He forms a friendship with Trunks, agreeing to train him in hopes of not only unlocking his potential, but to become strong enough help him take on the Androids in case something happened to him. When not fighting, Gohan displays a calm, gentle demeanor, able to have friendly chats with Bulma. According to the latter, he reminds her of Goku and has inherited many traits from him (i.e. eating habits and kindness), she even likens the two. Abilities Transformation: Super Saiyan Son Gohan attained the form sometime after Goku's death, or when the Dragon Team were killed by the Androids, he uses to form in his battles against 17 and 18. Part in the Story Gohan was first seen running home, only to see that his father had died of a heart virus. Six months after Goku's death, Androids 17 & 18 wreak havoc on the world, with the Dragon Team killed, his life was altered and spent the next thirteen years training to be strong enough to destroy them. He meets Trunks, in the ruins of a city destroyed by the Androids, and was invited to Bulma's home, after conversing with Trunks during his stay, he agreed to train the young boy. The two flew to a theme park where the Androids were, Gohan tells Trunks to stay back, and used his Super Saiyan form to fight 17, though he managed to get the upper hand until 18's interference, Trunks tried to assist him, but to no avail. The duo lost and was forced to hide, and the Cyborg's decimate the landscape, causing Gohan's left arm to be destroyed. Afterwards Gohan gives the unconscious Trunks a Senzu to heal. After recuperating at Bulma's house, he continued his training with Trunks, but when they discover another Android attack, Gohan goes alone to fight them. Despite his best efforts he was eventually killed. In the anime, his death is what sparked Trunks' transformation Influence With Goku and the Dragon Team killed, Son Gohan was the only hope left in the world. He decided to take Trunks under his wing, hoping to mold him into a powerful warrior with the power to defend their world. In the anime, his death is what caused Trunks to transform into a Super Saiyan. Gohan's death was eventually avenged when Trunks returned to his timeline to destroy the Androids and liberate the future. In Other Timeline Main Timeline Cell' Timeline Trivia * In the games, he only punches or generates ki blasts with his right arm, and never uses his left arm, (this is a homage to his fights with the Androids in the manga/anime). * Trunks tells Present Gohan, that Future Gohan was the one who taught him swordsmanship in DBZ: Supersonic Warriors 2. Quotes References Category:Future Counterpart